


Air In Air Out

by TJB084117



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Tony Stark, Awesome Tony, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Gen, One Shot, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJB084117/pseuds/TJB084117
Summary: Tony was a former weapon designer. Sure he knew how to use guns and projectile weapons, and it's not even a secret. It's not exactly his fault that the avengers didn't know about it. Right?





	Air In Air Out

He was the son of a weapon’s inventor and manufacturer. The job was passed down onto him since he was little. Of course, it wasn’t hard to guess that he knew every single detail and names of every single guns and bullets that have been manufactured in the world.

And as a former Death Merchant, he knew how to use every single one of those weapons.

His accuracy might not be on par with Hawkeye, but he’s quite good if he said so himself. Tony was excellent in either short or long range shooting range. If he had joined the military, he’s convinced in the end he’s going to be assigned as a sniper. He didn’t just believe it. Tony hacked into the military and tried to fulfill the requirement of an active duty sniper on field.

And did he ace it on the weapon range?

Oh, he aced it alright. With flying colors.

Sure, it wasn’t exactly a public record that he could bullseye all the necessary spots to kill a person. Tony didn’t actually like to brag about everything he has or skills he has. He wasn’t a man of mystery but his mad skill with projectile weapons, including using ordinary items as a weapon did help him occasionally in several kidnapping attempts or assignation plots.

You heard correctly.

 _Assassination_ plots.

Those didn’t happen lots of time but they did happen. And they so happened to be done by Obadiah Stane, his former SOB God father. After his death, JARVIS searched through his entire datas and found out several hidden payments for hits on Tony’s name.

Apparently, Afghanistan wasn’t the first assassination attempt on Tony’s life. It was the last and the most successful attempt Obadiah has planed after six failed trials. Lucky seven, indeed.

And those assassins were buried six feet under after meeting Tony, not forgetting all those terrorists from Ten Rings. The billionaire didn’t take too kindly to people who tried and almost succeeded in doing the job.

But his luck did run out after that since Tony beat him with his own brand of luck, his brain.

And so, the engineer didn’t actually hid it from anyone. Not _exactly_.

Rhodey knew, after that one time they were almost mugged on the street. Pepper knew because she’s Pepper. Happy knew and still accepted the job to guard him, because Tony insisted on it. Tony loved to have loyal people on his side so Happy stayed.

Well, most people in SI knew because he was the main designer behind all those weapons he created back then. 90% of them were patented on his name from the smallest gun to the biggest missiles.

So, yeah it wasn’t exactly a secret.

***

It was three months into the end of the invasion the media dubbed the battle of Manhattan when Fury forced him to welcome the Avengers into his tower. Tony made sure they knew how lucky they were to be able to have this generous offer to live in one of Manhattan’s hot spot for living space.

He told them JARVIS would help them in case they needed something. And please not to disturb him in the workshop.

Natashalie just nodded her head slightly and disappeared into her room, yet she always showed up in weird places. Barton just up and gone into the ventilation. Tony didn’t want to know what he’d done there. But the man did use the archery range Tony had utilize for his Paleolithic era’s weapon.

The captain and Bruce showed their appreciation by helping to cook in the common kitchen, the place where everyone ate. And of course they didn’t care exactly about Tony’s need of space when it came to feeding time.

His fellow scientist would coax him to eat, and most times, Tony just couldn’t resist those kicked puppy’s expression he produced. On the other hand, the captain’s way was more diabolical. The war hero had conspired with his AI to force Tony to come out and eat by shutting down his workshop. Whoever said that the man was a righteous man through and through, has been fooled by his ‘aw, shucks’ look.

“Aw, Tony. I just asked JARVIS nicely to keep you away from your work for a while.” Rogers said innocently, serving a generous bowl of delicious looking gravy and a plate of homemade biscuits in front of Tony on the kitchen island. “You need to eat lunch. After all, it’s the second most important meal of the day.”

With that all American boy next door look, he could fool anyone, but not Tony. Oh, he was the _devil_ alright.

Thus, a month into their weirdly living arrangements, he finally got used to having so many people in his space and they actually ate together every afternoon, even the spy/assassin and Legolas showed up to eat.

It wasn’t so much of a surprise that it was time for the bad guys to show up. After all, the tower itself was a beacon for all villains to have a try at taking down the Avengers.

It was lunch time and he hate to admit to it but somehow Steve (yeah, he’s Steve) had conditioned him to eat on time, at least for lunch time. Tony was just entering the elevator and going up towards the common floor while talking to his girlfriend using his newest phone prototype. It showed a holographic projection of the person you’re calling.

His beautiful, beautiful Pepper was smiling amusingly at him from the projection. Her beautiful strawberry-blonde hair was being tied into a ponytail.

“Thanks to your recent roommates,” The red-head cocked an eyebrow. “I thought I would never see the day when Tony Stark ate without needing to be bribe or force.”

“Who told you that?!”

“JARVIS kept me up to date.” She smiled. “I need to be here for the next couple of months so I’m grateful you found yourselves a couple of babysitters.”

Tony spluttered on his feet and indignantly trying to defend himself. “They’re not my babysitters. They’re just some nosy roommates that Fury forced me to take.”

“Well, I like them. They have ways to make you care more about your health.”

“Well, what am I supposed to do? It’s not my fault if Bruce’s face looked like I had just stepped on his puppy when I had too much scotch. And Steve is still new to this world. He kept asking me to accompany him around the town. I couldn’t just let him go by himself. What if he got lost?”

“Oh, so you cut back some of your time in the workshop?”

…

Wait a minute.

Damn it, Steve!

Tony felt for his lily-white act, yet again.

Oh, he’s good. He deserved an Oscar.

“I’m glad you go out. You do need sunlight, Tony.” Suddenly a knock could be heard coming from Pepper’s office door.

“Work?”

“Work.”

“I guess I see you in two months?”

Her eyes were fond when she looked into Tony’s eyes. “You could just fly here if you miss me.”

“Yeah. I think I can do that.” He smiled slightly.

“Will that be all, Mr. stark?”

“That will be all, Ms. Potts.”

As he ended the call, the alarm blared loudly and the tower was on full lockdown mode, indicating that intruders had managed to infiltrate the tower.

“JARVIS, what…”

Before he could finish his sentence, the electricity has been cut off. It was the second indication that the intruders had brought hackers to infiltrate his AI as well as cutting off the tower’s primary source of power, his Arc Reactor.

There were many reasons for villains to come into his tower. Maybe they came for his weapons or to have a bragging right of defeating the Avengers. But this was too advanced and well-planned for mediocre criminals.

Knowing full well that Steve and Bruce would be in the common floor right now to prep and cook, Tony’s protective instinct flared up. They were the closest to Tony’s position, anyway. Hopefully, Katniss and Natashalie had somehow managed to subdue the intruders.

Paranoid was Tony’s middle name, so he actually never go anywhere without a couple of handy tools. In just a minute, he managed to pry open the doors and stepped out of the elevator. He was now in Bruce’s Hulk-proofed apartment.

It wasn’t long before he found a way into the ceilings, crawled into the ventilation shaft and got out in the common floor’s bathroom.

Carefully, he grabbed a couple of tiny handguns he always kept inside his jeans' pockets. These handguns were the latest series of his weapons’ invention. They have 24 rounds of bullets each with various uses, such as stun bullets, paralyzing bullets and normal bullets as a last resort.

He sworn off manufacturing weapons but not inventing them for his own collections and use.

The billionaire silently got out of the bathroom into the hallway. The hallway was deserted, but he could hear noises coming from the end of the hallways that lead to the common lounge and kitchen.

When he got onto the end of the hallway, he squatted down and planted himself onto the wall. Peering around the corner, he noticed that his living room has been wrecked. Couches were shifted aside, two of the single arm chairs were upside down and hardly salvageable. The coffee table has been shifted closer towards the genius’ direction. That’s a plus.

His guts were churning inside when he saw the rest of his teammates had been surrounded by strangers. He got an eyeful of Bruce and Steve knocked down onto the floor with several darts protruding on their backs. The red-headed spy as well as Barton were tied together next to the captain’s foot. There were a few bodies littered on the floor as well with arrows on their backs and weirdly angles for their necks.

They were surrounded by a dozen of black mask full on gear men with Hydra symbols on their backs. Weren’t they kind of extinct when the spangled banner went down into the ice?

Out of his suit, Tony knew when to cut his loses on acting impulsively. With a plan on his mind, he crawled and ducked behind the coffee table.

From what he could catch on from the bad guys’ leader, there were still a dozen hunch men around his tower, looking for him. Apparently the main target was himself and Steve.

He let the leader of the bad guys talked himself out of the usual monologue and continued onto behind the kitchen islands. He took out a smoke grenade and a couple of small custom made mini handguns with 36 thin bullets in each of them from a hidden compartment inside the kitchen island.

Sue him, he has been crazy preparing for a war since the tower got attacked by an alien invasion.

After covering his mouth and eyes with mask and googles (he had also hidden them along with the grenade), it wasn’t long before he tossed the grenade and smoke filled the room. Shouting and guns blazing ensued.

The billionaire managed to catch several of them by surprise and hit them with paralyzing and stun bullets. As bodies kept dropping, he tossed a small knife near the spies, hoping they’ll get themselves out fast enough to help him.

“Drop the guns,” a voice growled behind him. He could feel the hot muzzle of a machine gun on his temple.

Damn, that would leave a scar!

The smoke has cleared over and Tony could see that he at least has succeeded in incapacitating half of the bad guys. Three of them were pointing their guns at Tony while the other two stuck theirs onto his teammates. Still, all eyes were on Tony, so they haven’t noticed Natasha hiding the facts that she had untied herself and Barton.

“Drop ‘em,” the gun knocked his brow none too gently.

Dropping his guns onto the floor, Tony lifted his hands up in a universal signs of surrender. “You got me.”

After unmasking Tony out of his googles and mask, the leader of the goons started laughing evilly.

“Hahahaha, it seems that there’s no need for us to search for the great Tony Stark.” The guy laughed menacingly, trying to intimidate Tony. “The genius is not so genius after all. We don’t…”

Ignoring the self-monologue, with a quick and hard step onto the man’s foot, the billionaire stopped the goon’s from talking his ears off. He took a fork that he had slipped behind his hoodie collar and jabbed it into the man’s eye socket. With a quick switch, he used the goon’s body as a shield against the rest of the hunch men.

Tony took an extra gun out of his hoodie's pockets and fired several deadly shots that hit their marks on the forehead of three of the goons while Natasha and Barton succeeded in killing theirs. The villains have all dropped dead onto his beautiful floor.

Shit, Pepper was going to kill him. She loved those wooden floors.

Pushing the lifeless body of his made up shield away, Tony whined annoyingly. “ What is it with bad guys and ‘Ha ha we win, you lose’ monologue?!”

“Stark,” Hawkass asked demanded. “Did you just do a one shot kill? How did you even manage to do that?”

“Well, for your information it was several one shot kills and I was a weapon designer,” Tony wiggled his finger in front of the blonde haired man. “And second of all, I have a perfectly good record to keep on my belt. I hated people who tried to kill me and other people under my own fucking roof. The nerve.”

“I thought…” Barton still looked at him with those wide eyes.

“What?!” Tony put a hand on his hip. “I killed people.”

“Yeah, terrorists with your high-tech body armor!” Legolas flailed his arms.

“Where did you get these weapons?” The female spy cut in. She was looking rather enamored while inspecting the guns Tony had dropped before.

Before he could get his custom made weapons from the widow, they suddenly heard many heavy boot steps coming closer from a distance.

He took out one of his mini guns and tossed it to Barton. Grinning, he winked at the SHIELD agents excitedly. “Explanation later. More companies to execute.”

By the end of the day, Tony was glad he was well prepared for an attack inside the tower. The awed and gawking look from the other Avengers were not bad either.

After all, it wasn’t his fault if even after living for almost a month together in his tower, they still didn’t notice about his mad skill with weapons.

***

**Author's Note:**

> It's not exactly my best work, but I just want to let this story out of my mind. The idea kept trying to get itself out of my head. ^0^
> 
> Kudos if you like it. 
> 
> Tell me if you found any misspellings, pls.


End file.
